Invisible
by Kitten Mudd
Summary: What happens when Ally sees Austin and Cassidy kissing?
1. Chapter 1

Ally ran down the street, trying to get away from the scene before her. Running into Sonic Boom, she dashed up the stairs. Throwing herself on the piano, she sobbed. She new Austin was interested in Cassidy, but seeing it broke her heart. After a few minutes, her sobs quiet down to sniffles and whimpers. Taking a deep breath, she opened the piano. Playing a tune, she began to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah  
There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize  
And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah  
She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

Hitting the last keys, she sighed. Clapping came from the doorway, making Ally gasp and turn to her unknown audience. Austin stood, grinning at her happily. Austin and Cassidy kissing flashed in her mind, making tears spring to her eyes. She looked down, avoiding his gaze. Sensing her distress, Austin frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Clearing her throat, Ally answered, "It's nothing."

"It's clearly something if you're crying." Austin resorted. Ally shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Ally…" Austin said sadly, pulling Ally into a hug. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs, though she tried to hold them back. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"Sorry…" she apologized. Austin shook his head.

"Don't apologize." Austin said quietly and turned to leave. Pausing at the door, Austin turned to Ally.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sure." Ally said, hesitantly.

"Who was that song about?" he asked, quietly and Ally stiffened.

'That's what I was afraid you'd ask,' Ally thought. "Austin-" she began.

"Please Ally! I need to know…" Austin trailed off. Ally sighed and nodded.

"It was about…" Ally paused to swallow her fear, "…about you." She continued then closed her eyes and hung her head. Austin hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head. Seeing Ally look so scared with tears in her eyes broke his heart. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes, Austin leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Ally stiffened for a moment then melted into the kiss. 'What about Cassidy?' that thought threw Ally back to reality; with all her will and strength she pushed Austin back.

"Don't…" She began, "Don't kiss me after you kissed her." She continued. "If you want to be with Cassidy-fine, but don't try to string me along too." She concluded, tears falling down her face.

"What?" Austin asked. Ally hung her head to allow her hair to fall in front of her face, hiding her from view.

"I saw you and Cassidy kissing." She whispered. Realization flooded Austin's features.

"Als, Cassidy kissed me, then I pushed her off, 'cause I already like someone else…you." Austin explained, blushing at the end. Ally looked surprised.

"R-really?" Ally questioned, embarrassed by what she said. Austin tugged her to his chest, resting his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Really." He said honestly. Ally blushed and raised her head pressing her lips against his, shyly. Austin smiled into the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"I love you, Austin Moon." Ally stated.

"I love you too, Ally Dawson." Austin replied. Smiling at each other, they exited the practice room, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~6 Years Later~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

A 21-year-old Ally laid a hand on her still-flat stomach, smiling. Six years ago, Austin and Ally had admitted their feeling for each other. _When Austin get's home from the studio, I'll tell him the news._ Ally thought as a smile crossed her lips. Cassidy had been excited when Ally told her she might be pregnant. Cassidy and Dallas started dating about a year after Ally and Austin. Cassidy and Ally became really good friends, close enough that Cassidy was Ally's Maid of Honor at Ally and Trish's double wedding. Trish married Dez and Ally married Austin, obviously. Cassidy has promised Ally the Maid of Honor spot when she and Dallas got married in a three months. Ally was surprised she and Cassidy got along so well, she thought Cassidy would hate her after Austin explained he didn't like her.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Flashback~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"What?" Cassidy exclaimed. "Austin, you said Ally was your _friend_. Nothing more. At least that's what you told me before I left." Cassidy trailed off.

"Yes, Ally _was _just a friend, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be more than that, even if I didn't realize it at the time." Austin said.

"Bu-but, then why-" Cassidy sputtered out. Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think she would like me. And at the time I thought she like Dallas." Austin explained. Ally, who stood beside him, decide to explain the whole 'Dallas'thing.

"I said I liked Dallas 'cause you seemed so freaked out that I liked you." Ally said softly. Austin nodded his head.

"Well I did paint myself orange and sweat to make you NOT like me," Austin said. "The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship. Aunt Kathie making me watch all those break-up movies with her was probably not a good idea." Ally gave him a confused look. "Her boyfriend broke up with her." He explained. Ally's mouth formed an 'O' as it started to make sense. Cassidy cleared her thoat, bringing the attention back to her.

"Sorry, we're off topic," Ally apologized.

"I'm sorry if you fell for me, I mean who wouldn't," Austin smirked, but corrected himself when Ally game him an look. "but seriously, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Austin said. Cassidy sighed.

"Does she make you that happy?" She questioned. Austin nodded, his hand in Ally's tightening. "Then I'll be fine. I'd rather you be with her and happy, then be with me and miserable." Cassidy gave him a small smile and turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a small wave. "See you around, Blondie." She turned around and walked out of the café, like she was fine, but I saw the tear slide down her cheek.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~End~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her to their chest and breaking her from her thoughts. Reconising his cologne, Ally smiled and leaned her head against Austin's chest. Austin kissed the top of her hair and smiled.

"I'm home," He whispered in her ear.


End file.
